


The Rise and Fall of a Warrior

by crimetimestorytime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, Shipping If You Squint, Stabby Stabby, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimetimestorytime/pseuds/crimetimestorytime
Summary: "Isn't this what you wanted? To be a hero?"The human stood above her with an eerie grin spreading across her face, pointing the blade at the monster at her feet.-----------Hey all! So I wanted to put my characters' stories out there, and I'm very excited to share them with you all. I'll be updating this somewhat regularly, hopefully. This particular story revolves around an OC named Una - A strong-willed and hard-headed cyclops monster who formerly was in the guard.
Relationships: OC/Canon - Relationship





	The Rise and Fall of a Warrior

“Ack!”

Una found herself skidding backwards during a sparring match, the spear in her clawed hands in front of her raised to protect her face. This was the usual training that she endured to keep herself in the guard. The training certainly could be seen as overboard, or just something that wasn’t nearly as necessary as some would imagine. However, as most monsters would know, it was important to be able to defend yourself effectively down here. 

Not because of any present danger, but due to the small possibility of a human falling into the Underground. Most of the monsters here, including the small cyclops herself, were born down here. Only a very small amount of monsters had been alive long enough to see the surface before they were all sealed away down here, and Una was still young. She was only 20, which seemed almost like an infant in comparison to some of the monsters who had existed for thousands of years. 

Seizing the opportunity, she suddenly moved forward, jabbing the dull end of her spear into the rib of her opponent. They wheezed, doubling over from the hit. “That was a dirty trick,” They complained as Una stood triumphant, that signature shark-toothed grin appearing on her face. While monsters down here were rather diverse – Much more so than other species – even she was a little odd in appearance. Perhaps it was the large eye that took up much of her face, or the teeth that poked out from her lip whenever she grinned. Or maybe her size, given that her build was short and stocky, but holding a decent amount of muscle from the constant training. 

“Well, maybe you should’a been paying attention, Louis,” she teased, offering a hand to them to help them up. “Your attacks were strong, and I gotta say that you’re skilled with the spear. Though, I still think that axes or magically based attacks are more your thing, huh? You’d survive against any human.” She found it to be funny, in a way, that she was chosen to be the one helping train the rookies. Many thought that she would be easy to defeat, considering her usually calm demeanor and short stature. It was always entertaining for her to prove them wrong. 

Grabbing a towel for herself and tossing one to Louis, she wiped some sweat from her forehead, letting out a sigh. Things were really going well, and she had to admit that she was proud of how far some of the newer members were coming. She had only been in the guard for a year and a half herself, having worked hard at improving herself and her work. Slouching against one of the nearby benches, she played with her magic briefly, watching some flames dance at her fingertips. While she didn't like to use her magic in combat often, she knew that sometimes it was necessary. Fire magic was passionate. Heated. So inviting, yet so deadly at the same time. She understood that it was risky to use it in sparring with another monster that didn't have similar magic to hers, so she was reluctant to try it. In a way, it made sense, given that the last thing she would want was to accidentally hurt someone that didn't deserve it.

Realizing she had been lost in thought for a moment upon hearing someone speaking to her, she perked up slightly, the flames at her fingertips quickly dispersing. Louis stood over her, offering that little smile. They were a wolf-like monster with an eyepatch over their left eye, the happiest grin on their face as they lifted their cyclops friend into a hug. "You did great today! Still was a dirty trick, but you definitely know what you're doing. Kudos to you for that, dude." Una laughed at the idea, reaching one arm up to ruffle their hair playfully. "Man, you should'a been watching yourself! That was something most people would have been able to spot. You're doing great though! You hold a lot of promise - I really do think that you'd be a great captain someday! Just watch your ribs." 

This playful banter went on for a few minutes, before they had to part ways for the day. Una was in a rather cheery mood after that, heading over to the lockers to change into some clean clothes and gather her belongings. She knew that there was a lot that she needed to do tomorrow, so the best thing to do would be to get home and eat a hearty dinner, as well as get some sleep. She would need her energy. 

She only perked up once she heard the alarm on her phone go off, before grumbling. The work of a guardsman was never done, was it? Checking on what the announcement was, her eye widened as she read it. She read it again after rubbing her eye and pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"A human was spotted emerging from the ruins."


End file.
